


Seaside

by Farasha



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Awkwardness, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, Electrocution, Forced Orgasm, Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Torture, Other, Paralysis, Size Kink, Tentacles, bulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: Of all the clichés to happen to Yuri in Japan, he didn't expect a real, live tentacle monster.Maybe he should have.





	Seaside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



The beach sand was warm under Yuri's back, cradling his body. It was almost nicer than the quiet; the slow crash of waves and the calling of seagulls were the only sounds in the air.

Hasetsu had shed even the illusion of being a sleepy town, booming in the wake of Yuuri's gold at Worlds to round out the season. Yu-topia turned a tidy business even without putting up half the international skating community.

He didn't know why he'd agreed to be part of Victor's ridiculous ice show, aside from the fact that Victor would be impossible to live with if he didn't, walking around behind him with watery blue eyes and whining _Yuuuuuraaaaa_ like a spoiled child. So really, he did know why he'd agreed to come, because he hated watching Victor play the brat to get his way. He should have grown out of that when he cut all his hair off and started working on his mature image for his career. Yuri at least had an excuse.

It didn't mean he had to enjoy himself. He didn't drink, because he'd watched how it turned people into complete morons and didn't think he'd be able to live it down if he ended up being the same kind of ridiculous exhibitionist drunk as Yuuri or Victor. He got a good laugh out of Katsudon waking up with idiot Victor's underwear on his head, but that was ruined by idiot Victor posing naked on top of the ice rink where Yuri had to _skate_ later that day. And then idiot Katsudon joining him, because apparently the sixteen-year-old was the only person around who seemed to give a shit about his professional reputation.

The performance had gone well, even though they'd started late because they had to retrieve the pair of idiots from the roof, since they were supposed to be hosting it. Yuri skated his exhibition because it wasn't a competition and nobody could tell him he couldn't, least of all his coaches. He'd ditched the after party, preferring instead to actually enjoy his time off from Yakov's red-faced yelling and Lilia's icy disapproval.

He was stripped down to his boxers, his toes digging into the wet sand where the waves lapped. The tide was coming in slowly, and Yuri was content to allow it, the warm water soothing on his sore feet and ankles. This stretch of beach was deserted; Yuri had climbed over a stand of rocks to get to it. He hoped it wasn't someone's private property, but figured he'd be able to apologize his way out of it.

Under the warm sun, with the rhythm of the tides caressing his skin, Yuri dozed off. It had been a tiring few days: an international fight, a party spent herding the people who were supposed to be the adults, practice, the event. Now finally he had time to himself. Yuri couldn't remember the last time he'd been able to have quiet, with nobody looking over his shoulder and nowhere he was expected to be.

He wasn't deep enough into sleep to have dreams, but he let his mind drift away from his body, thinking about nothing but how warm the sand felt under his skin. The tide had come up far enough that every wave washed over his legs up to his waist, soaking his boxers. Yuri would just go without them when he dressed to go back to the inn.

Something tickled against his foot, and Yuri flexed his toes, wiggling his ankle in case it was a curious fish he could scare off by moving around. More than likely it was seaweed. It felt a little slimy on the bottom of his foot, but after Yuri kicked out with more force, whatever it was drifted away on the current. Yuri hadn't even opened his eyes.

The next touch wasn't as gentle.

Yuri jerked, sitting up in the sand, his eyes flying open. Something was wrapped around his ankle, a firm grip that didn't break when he kicked. He reached into the water, murky with stirred-up sand, and his fingers slipped on slimy, slick skin that felt nothing like seaweed.

"What the fuck?" Yuri's hands sank into the sand as he scooted away from the incoming tide, but was brought up short by the grip around his ankle. It wound up higher, snaking around his calf, the tip of whatever it was tickling the back of his knee. Yuri grabbed for it again, trying to pry it off, and only succeeded in having his wrist caught as well.

Panic started to beat through his blood, and Yuri struggled like a hooked fish, rolling over in the sand until he could get up on his hands and knees, scrabbling as he tried to crawl away from the water to the rocks where he'd left his clothes. Another of the appendages wrapped around his waist, curling up his chest. How many of them _were_ there?

Yuri could finally get a look at what had him. The tentacles were blue, softly striped with grey, like a muted tiger pattern. A very unwelcome thought crawled through the back of Yuri's mind - it looked like camouflage, like what a predator would use to sneak up on his prey. The underside of the tentacle was much brighter, neon rather than soft ocean-blue, and secreted some kind of fluid that was making Yuri's skin slimy in the wake of their movements.

There was no give to the grip, not when Yuri dug his hands and knees into the sand and struggled with everything he had, not when he tried to twist around to get his teeth on the tentacles on his wrists, not even when he thrashed, tossing his head from side to side as the tentacles crept higher and wound tighter. There were two on each of his limbs now, several more wrapped around his torso. Two tentacles crawled up his back and draped over his shoulders like a grotesque cape, pulling him backward in the sand, toward the water.

Animal panic clawed at Yuri's chest. He screamed, his muscles aching as he pulled at the creature. A large tentacle wrapped around his face, nearly smothering him until it shifted down enough to cover his mouth and nothing else. Yuri tasted something briny against his tongue and bit down as hard as he could.

The tentacles squeezed him until his ribs ached, all the air forced out of his lungs. The edges of Yuri's vision were going black when he finally relaxed his jaw, letting the tentacle in his mouth jerk free. The crushing force of them relaxed, though they still had him immobile.

The water was up to his neck when the creature finally stopped pulling him under. Yuri's nostrils flared, his chest heaving for air, instinctual fear making him shake. His heart pounded in his chest. Would it drown him? Or would it eat him while he was still alive?

The tentacles shifted. Yuri couldn't see what they were doing under the water, but it felt like they were rolling. Even with the ocean washing over his skin, Yuri could feel the slime they left behind. There was a sudden jolt through him, like goosebumps from head to toe, an electric shock that made all his muscles lock up tight, and then, just as suddenly, relax completely.

Yuri couldn't struggle anymore. He couldn't even lift his finger. Whatever the creature had done to him, none of his muscles would respond. He could breathe, his heart was beating, but his head lolled on his neck and his limbs floated. He felt untethered from himself, like he was witnessing what was happening to him from outside his body.

He could still _feel_ , though. That much was clear when the tentacles started to retreat, caressing his skin as they went. They stayed looped around his limbs and his chest, keeping his head just above water, but the creature didn't need to keep him restrained so tightly after whatever it had done to him. Yuri wished it would just get it over with. He didn't want to be digested alive.

One of the tentacles snaked up the leg of his boxers, caressing the top of his thigh and rubbing the slick side over his dick. Yuri made a weak, tiny noise in his chest, the only thing he could manage to force out of himself. If he could move, he would claw and bite and kick his way free until the thing stopped _touching_ him. Wasn't it enough to be eaten alive? Did it have to molest him first?

He felt pressure around his thigh and waist, like someone was pulling his boxers tight against his skin, and then the sensation of cloth was gone. The creature had torn off his boxers, and now Yuri was naked and at the thing's mercy, utterly helpless. 

It carried him to shore, the tentacles around him lurching and squeezing in arrhythmic, unsettling ripples. The thing rolled his body around like it was a toy, something for it to amuse itself with, and laid him out on his back in the sand. The tide was still coming in; the water lapped higher than it had when Yuri was pulled into the water. 

Yuri's tongue was heavy in his mouth, his limbs sinking into the softened sand, his hair sticking to his face. The only part of himself he could consciously move were his eyes. He screamed at his legs to kick out at the creature, his arms to move so he could rip free, his mouth to open so he could yell for help. His body betrayed him, and didn't respond, quiescent in the monster's grip.

He got a good look at the monster for the first time as more tentacles dug into the sand all around Yuri's body. It was like an octopus with no suckers and so many limbs Yuri couldn't track them all, knotting around themselves and squirming in a dizzying mass. The head was rounded, with something jelly-like and clear hanging from the back of it like a growth. The mottled patterning would make it invisible for someone looking down at the water from above, and the neon-blue undersides to the tentacles must have been whatever it was that kept Yuri paralyzed and limp.

The tentacles rubbing over his skin weren't restraining him anymore. There was no need, when Yuri couldn't even twitch. Now they moved like they were exploring. The tip of one dragged ticklishly over his neck. His muscles twitched, a shivery motion that was entirely automatic. The tentacle pressed into the shell of his ear, retreated, slid over the nape of his neck, rubbed at the underside of his jaw, and ended at his lips. Yuri couldn't clench his teeth, and the tentacle poked curiously against his mouth, wiggling between his lips and then against his teeth. Yuri could taste brine and rubber, something that would have made him gag if his body would respond to any of this. It writhed against his teeth until it slipped into the gap, prying his jaw open.

The slime on the underside of the tentacle tingled, so strong it made his teeth buzz in his gums. The blunt tip pushed at the soft insides of his cheeks, probed underneath his tongue. Yuri wanted to gag.

The rest of the tentacles weren't idle as his mouth was invaded. They stroked his skin, spreading tingling slime over his chest and stomach. Several curled around his arms and legs, pulling them up and away from his body and spreading him out. Yuri felt like a specimen on a medical table, pinned down and paralyzed by whatever the creature had done to him.

The thing seemed to think of him that way, too. Yuri practically crossed his eyes trying to see what it was doing to him. Some of the big tentacles seemed to split and divide, untwisting into smaller fronds, almost like an anemone. They twisted around Yuri's nipples, sending little bursts of electric shock through his pectorals. The alien sensation of his muscles contracting without any conscious direction was unnerving, but how good it felt was worse.

Yuri drooled around the tentacle in his mouth, saliva sliding from his lax lips and down his neck, mingling with drying seawater, sand, and salt on his skin. His chest twitched, feeling like hot sparks were shooting from the tendrils pinching and twisting his nipples throughout his nerves to his dick. He felt it start to chub up against his stomach and wished he could do something - bite the tentacle in his mouth, pull away from the ones around his legs keeping his thighs spread wide.

Frustration clawed at Yuri's throat, and as one slimy, tingling tentacle wrapped around his cock, he felt hot, angry tears pricking at his eyes at his own helplessness. The tentacle stroked him until he was hard, the tip of it playing against his slit, another pulling his foreskin back so a burst of static ran from the bottom of the tentacle to the head of his dick. Yuri felt like he should have choked, but his body wouldn't obey him. Fluid dripped from the head of his cock, smearing onto the tentacle.

The touch between the cheeks of his ass forced another of those weak, pathetic sounds from Yuri's throat. He tried to scream, blinking tears from his vision so he could see what it was doing to him.

One of the thicker tentacles was pushing into him, meeting no resistance from Yuri's muscles. He felt the blunt tip penetrate him, slick with its own fluid. Just like the inside of his mouth, Yuri's ass tingled in the wake of the penetration. Inside him, the tentacle bunched and rolled, pressing against his prostate and making his eyes roll back in his head. His cock squirted out more precome, dripping on his stomach and pooling in his belly button. The tendrils on his nipples tightened, the tentacle in his mouth shoving deeper until it was probing the back of his throat.

Yuri's stomach cramped, seizing as the tentacle in him shoved even deeper. It was like they were trying to penetrate right through him, the one in his throat shoving in so far that for a moment it blocked his air. Yuri's vision started to grey at the edges.

It pulled back, letting his lungs suck in a long, relieved breath. Yuri's eyes were watering again, this time from the way the tentacle was forcing his throat open. As he blinked it away, another tentacle tip wiggled into his ass beside the first, stretching him open so wide it burned even against his relaxed, stretched-open hole. He felt pulled in half, like the thing was trying to stuff him so full he burst. Around the tentacle in his mouth, he could see the skin of his stomach bulging and writhing. 

The second tentacle pushed deeper, the two of them twisting around each other and pummeling his prostate. The tentacle on the head of his cock twisted open just like the ones squeezing his nipples. The tiny tendrils wrapped around his shaft and squeezed. Yuri sobbed, an animal noise of desperation ripping from him. He came, feeling like it was pushed and shocked out of him by the creature. It didn't stop, either, mercilessly sending more shocks and sensation rolling through his body, stroking him hard again before he even had a chance to go soft.

Yuri's body scooted against the sand, the two big tentacles prodding at his guts drawing out to thrust back in with force. The one in his mouth started to mimic the motion, fucking him from both ends, pushing and pulling his body like it was just a receptacle for it to fill. The shocks making his muscles ripple and jerk started to come faster. His lips and his asshole tingled from the fluid coating the undersides of the tentacles. It was too much, stretching him open and pounding into him, stimulating every part of him with caressing tentacles and tiny electric shocks. He felt dizzy, his nostrils flaring wide as he panted for air. The tendrils around his cock started to creep lower, wrapping around his balls.

The first shock there made Yuri scream for real, thin and high through his nose, coming so hard it hurt down in his thighs. He felt like he might shake his way out of his skin, sensation rattling along his nerves and penetrating down to his bones. Tears rolled freely down his cheeks now, pathetic little sobs wrung out of him when the tentacles jammed back into his ass.

They fucked in deep, then withdrew just as suddenly, leaving only the slender tips inside. Yuri couldn't put up any resistance now any more than when they'd started, not even when they pulled his gaping asshole open, exposing his tender, battered insides.

Something even bigger slithered along the inside of Yuri's thigh. It was blunt and translucent, dripping warm fluid that made his skin heat in its wake. Yuri moaned when it lined up against his stretched-out hole and shoved inside him, huge and blunt and so deep it should be impossible. He could see the wide tip like a fist bulging in his belly, pressing up against his skin from the inside. It thrust, fucking him even harder than the other tentacles had, while the creature's limbs gripped him harder and yanked him up and down the thick shaft.

Yuri's cock couldn't stay hard after his second orgasm, but the creature kept working it anyway. His chest, especially his nipples, were sore, throbbing with the beat of his pulse. Pain from his cramping muscles and from the huge thing pushing in and out of his ass started to overwhelm the sick pleasure. Yuri struggled to move, trying to close his jaw around the tentacle still stroking at his tongue. His fingers twitched and a surge of desperate hope shot through him, backed with a tingle of adrenaline.

It was almost like the creature could tell its toxin was wearing off. It started fucking him harder, forcing the huge appendage deep into Yuri's body. It rearranged him, making his body into something for it to use. Yuri's stomach was misshapen, pushed out of shape by the massive thing up his ass.

The creature's limbs all tightened around him. The tendrils on his cock and balls squeezed, making Yuri white out with it. The appendage inside him swelled even bigger, then burst open like a fire hose, shooting hot fluid into him until he started to swell up with it.

Yuri's belly was expanding, swelling even further out of shape as the monster pumped him full of come. The tentacle in his throat shoved in deep again, cutting off his air and shooting more down his throat. It made him tingle all the way down to his guts, alleviating some of the knife-like cramps as he bloated bigger and bigger.

His skin felt stretched taut, gritty with sand, his swollen belly sloshing as the tentacles shoved him further ashore, the big one in his ass forcing the breath out of him, it drove so deep. Yuri choked, his throat finally spasming around the intrusion, and the tentacle withdrew, tickling at his tongue as it went. Drool and fluid gushed from his mouth, wetting his chin and rolling unpleasantly down his neck.

Yuri's hole felt ruined as the thing in him started to withdraw, working slowly free of the clutch of his insides. He could feel the thing's come gurgling in its wake, shifting around inside him to fill him to bursting.

The shocks disappeared from his sore, abused cock and nipples. Yuri gasped in relief, the frantic twitching under his skin slowly settling. It seemed like the creature was done with him. He could crawl back to the rocks and get this out, get dressed and head back to Yu-topia without anyone knowing. The paralysis was wearing off enough that he could clench his fists, curl his toes, lift his neck just enough to see the impossible length the creature was pulling out of him and the taut, full curve of his belly.

Just as the thing was poised to pull out of him completely, it stopped. Yuri tried to bear down, pushing against the few inches that remained inside him, but all it did was send pains lancing through his stomach, underneath where his ribs ended. Yuri scratched weakly at the sand, trying to make his watery limbs cooperate.

It pushed something into him, something hard and big, almost as big as the shaft itself. As it pushed out of the end of the appendage, the creature finally pulled free of him with a disgusting sucking sound that sounded too loudly in Yuri's ears. He felt ruined, and as he tried to push whatever the creature had filled him with out of his body, he realized it had left him plugged full of its come, covered in slime and wrung out, his own come spattered on his stomach, still unable to move.

He hurled the worst filth he knew in every language he knew it in at the creature - silently, since his tongue was still numbed in his mouth - as it unwound its tentacles from him and slithered back into the water. The bulging sack Yuri had seen behind its head was deflated, and Yuri felt his stomach roll in pure revulsion when he realized that was what it had filled him with. It slipped beneath the blue-grey surface of the waves and vanished in a slash of neon, darting toward the depths so fast Yuri's eyes couldn't track it.

His breathing eventually slowed from rage-driven panting to slow, even breathing. His inflated belly sloshed with the rise and fall of his chest, fullness pressing on his lungs and making it a struggle to fill them completely. The sun was descending toward the sea, spilling gold on the water, deceptively beautiful for what had just crawled out of its depths.

Trust fucking Japan to have actual, literal tentacle monsters in the oceans. Yuri couldn't quite believe how cliche this was, the thought bouncing around inside his head and drawing a hysterical laugh from his lungs. He groaned as it jiggled the come in his stomach, his muscles responding enough for him to flop limply onto his side. It relieved the awful pressure in his stomach, leaving it cradled in the soft sand. 

As the sun slipped lower, feeling returned to Yuri's limbs. He could crawl, dragging himself back to the rocks where he'd left his clothes. He managed to wrestle his pants up his thighs but couldn't get them to button around the swell in his stomach. Teeth gritted, he yanked the laces from his shoes and tied them up, struggling into his hoodie. It was loose enough to zip, and Yuri could pull the hood down over his face. He stuffed his sandy feet into his sneakers and staggered to his feet, one hand on his over-full belly and the other thrown out for balance.

It was a far walk back. Yuri kept to the shadows of the gathering dust, angling his body away from passing cars. He kept his hood up, hunched his shoulders as much as he could with his stomach sticking out in front of him, and walked until his feet ached from carrying the extra weight. A lump of frustration and fury solidified in Yuri's chest, right between his lungs. He wanted to go out there and kill that thing, rip all its fucking limbs off and feed them to it.

The last thing he wanted to hear was someone calling his name.

"Yuri? Is that - wait! Yuri, you've been missing for hours!"

It wasn't Otabek, thank fuck. It wasn't Katsudon or the old man either, which would have been almost as bad. But it was the next worse thing.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Yuri spat, his voice shaking. "You weren't invited to skate."

"Doesn't mean I can't come out and watch," JJ said. Of course it was fucking JJ. Yuri didn't know how he expected his luck to get _better_ after being violated by a thing that shouldn't exist.

Yuri saw JJ pulling his phone from his pocket and dove for it, grabbing JJ's wrist. 

"Don't fucking call anyone," he hissed. "Don't tell them you found me until I figure out - just don't."

"Until you figure out what?" JJ asked, pulling against Yuri's grip. He wasn't recovered enough to keep JJ's arm in his grasp, and it slipped from his fingers while they closed on empty air.

"Nothing, shut up. Are you staying at Yu-topia?"

JJ's grin was crooked and rueful. "No room at the inn. I got a hotel room." 

"Good. You're taking me there, and you're not asking any questions." In the pocket of his hoodie, Yuri's other hand pressed tighter against his swollen stomach. He could get rid of this first, then go back.

"Yuri, everyone is worried, they don't know where you went and you didn't take your phone. I have to at least call them."

"No! They'll just find out - no, okay? Will you help me out or not, shithead?" Yuri balled the fist of his free hand, cheeks flushed with shame. His feet and knees ached. He just needed to sit down and make a plan.

JJ stepped back, and his eyes widened as he finally got a good look at Yuri. Even under the hoodie, the bulge of his stomach was obvious.

"What happened to _you?_ " He asked, staring.

"I don't want to talk about it," Yuri snapped. "Just take me back to your hotel, I'll get this out of me and then I'll go back. Nobody else has to know, got it?"

JJ looked back up at Yuri's face, his mouth hanging open and a look like he absolutely did not want to ask anymore written all over his face.

"Okay, I guess," he said. "Can you still walk like that?"

"I walked from the beach, didn't I? Stop asking stupid fucking questions." Yuri's walk was more like a waddle now, but JJ followed him at a small distance, hands jerking up like he was going to catch Yuri when he stumbled.

"Is your girlfriend there?" Yuri asked suddenly, his throat clenching at the idea of anyone else seeing him like this. 

"Bella? No, she went out with the girls. Katsuki's sister, Babicheva, I think the rink owner may have come along too. That was before anyone realized you had slipped off."

Yuri let out a slow, relieved sigh. "Nobody else knows about this, okay? Against my better judgment, I'm trusting you because I don't really have a better option. You better not laugh about this later with her or your dumb hockey buddies or whatever."

JJ frowned at him, looking uncharacteristically serious. "I wouldn't. Whatever happened, it's obviously pretty serious, and you want to work it out in private. I get it. I'm not going to tell anyone, man."

Yuri slowed his pace to catch his breath, watching JJ's face out of the corner of his eye. At least he looked like he meant it.

It took them almost as long to get to the little hotel and key into JJ's tiny room as it would have taken to get to Yu-topia. Yuri stumbled into a chair and sat, panting, clutching at his stomach. It was so full it was heavy, throwing off his balance and putting an ache in his back.

"What the hell did this?" JJ asked, his eyes round and his face pale. "You're- it looks like you're-"

"Jesus, JJ, do not fucking say it. Just show me where the bathroom is."

JJ kept darting his eyes down to the floor as Yuri lurched across the room to the bathroom. There was no tub, only a standing shower, and for a moment Yuri leaned against the wall, staring at it in despair. Then he unzipped his hoodie and let it fall in a heap on the floor.

"What the fuck," JJ said, and Yuri had to agree. 

It was the first time he'd seen himself in the light, and it didn't look good. His stomach was distended so far his belly button was straining, a good few inches past his normal waistline. Yuri pressed his hands against the stretched-taut skin and hissed when it made his stomach gurgle, fluid shifting painfully inside him.

"Can you turn the shower on?" Yuri asked, trying with everything he had to pretend this wasn't as deeply weird as it was.

JJ fumbled with the knob, still pale and looking shaken at the sight of Yuri's body. He turned his back when Yuri untied the shoelaces and let his pants drop, stepping under the spray and clenching his teeth against a yelp at the cold.

He pulled the thin shower curtain closed and braced one hand against the wall, letting his belly hang down underneath him and taking a moment to catch his breath.

It took longer than he wanted to admit to twist around, prodding his fingers between the cheeks of his ass to his hole. He was sore, biting his tongue at the contact, and his ass gave under his fingertips so easily it scared him.

His fingers met something with a smooth, spongy texture just a few inches inside him. Yuri tried bearing down, his nails scratching at the surface for purchase, trying to pry it out of himself. It was bigger than his fist, keeping the monster's come easily plugged inside him.

"For fuck sake," he groaned, thumping his other hand against the shower wall. He couldn't get it. His fingers just kept rolling off of it.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked. It made him jump.

"Why the fuck are you still in here?"

JJ paused, like he was trying to find the right answer. 

"In case you need help?" He sounded like he was guessing.

Yuri's first instinct was to tell him to fuck off, but desperation was the mother of invention. He swallowed back the string of expletives he wanted to spit and sighed.

"Okay, but you can't make it weird."

"It's not already weird?" JJ asked, a weak joke made weaker by the shaky tone in his voice.

"Shut up and get in here, okay? Unless you're backing out of helping me."

There was another very long pause, and then the rustle of clothing, and JJ pulled the curtain inside and stepped in. A bark of laughter erupted from Yuri's throat when he saw JJ still had his boxers on.

"What do you need?" JJ asked.

"Don't look like I'm torturing you, you're not the one that looks like this." Yuri waved a hand at himself. Then he took a deep breath, turned his face away to stare at the wall, and braced himself. "It put something... in me. To keep this from coming out. I need it out."

JJ made a noise like Yuri had stepped on his dick. "In you like - in your _ass?_ You want me to get something out of your ass, are you kidding me?"

"Are you going to help me or not?" Yuri asked through clenched teeth. "It's not like I want you to touch me anyway."

"This is so messed up," JJ said, one hand coming to rest on Yuri's hip. "Okay, hold still."

"Just get it over with."

JJ's fingers were clumsy and hesitant as they breached him, nothing like the forceful shoves of the creature's tentacles. He made a surprised little noise at the lack of resistance, one that made Yuri blush and hang his head, throat working as he tried to hold back the tangle of anger that wanted to erupt out of him.

JJ nudged whatever it was plugging him up, fingers rolling over the surface just like Yuri's had. He had a better angle on it, though, and more force behind his movements. It ground into Yuri's prostate and Yuri let out a grunt, his sore cock twitching despite not having anything left to give.

"Uh, this is kind of big. I'm going to need to-"

"Fuck, don't tell me, just do it." Yuri was going to kill him. That was the best solution anyway, no witnesses to his shame. Then he'd use JJ to lure that thing back out of the water and kill it, too.

JJ shoved more fingers into his ass, stretching Yuri open again, his flesh giving easily after the abuse it had taken. Yuri bit his lip, the pain keeping his head on straight and his cock flaccid.

He felt it when JJ finally got a grip on the thing, his hand buried in Yuri nearly to the wrist, twisting and working back and forth. Yuri was panting again, sweat rolling down the back of his neck as JJ slowly drew it out of him.

It popped free with a wet gush of fluid, slicking Yuri's thighs and JJ's hand. Yuri moaned in sweet relief, pressing the swell of his stomach and forcing more of it out of him.

"Dude... that is so gross," JJ said, sticking his hand under the water. He dropped the thing that had been plugging Yuri up, a spongy mass that looked like congealed monster come.

"Yeah, well you weren't the one with it shoved up your ass," Yuri said. He could finally suck in a full breath, his lungs inflating as his stomach deflated. He felt lighter, free of the extra weight the monster had stuffed him with.

He looked over his shoulder at JJ, who was staring at the puddle of bluish fluid between Yuri's feet in a kind of sick fascination.

"You can get out now," Yuri said. "I'm good."

JJ jumped out of the shower like he'd been scalded, leaving Yuri free to scrub the slime and sand from his skin, the last of the monster's come trickling out of him and down his thighs.

When he finally came back out, his pants buttoned properly and his hoodie zipped over his now-flat stomach, JJ was sitting on the bed, jiggling his leg, staring at the black screen of the television.

"Remember, don't fucking tell anyone," Yuri said, his hands shoved in his pockets. 

JJ raked his hand through his hair and laughed. "What the fuck would I even say?"

Yuri shrugged, not caring so much about that. "I'm going back now."

"Hang on," JJ said, standing. They stood staring at each other in silence for a minute, awkward tension settling like a cloud in the hotel room.

"What, Leroy?"

JJ shrugged a shoulder and pulled a couple bottles out of the mini fridge. The labels were in Japanese, but it was pretty plain what they were.

"Do you need a beer? Or, I don't know, five?"

Yuri felt a wave of relief. Maybe, against all odds, JJ was exactly the right person to run into in his predicament.

"Yeah, okay. We can say we got wasted and bonded or some shit, and I dropped my phone somewhere."

"An alibi it is," JJ said, handing him the beer and clanking the necks of the bottles together. "To never speaking of this again."

"Cheers," Yuri said, with a grim kind of humor. He didn't drink, but if ever there was an occasion that called for it, it was this one.

"So... does this mean you don't hate my guts anymore?" JJ asked, and Yuri nearly sprayed beer across the room. Of all the things to be concerned about when he'd just had his hand up Yuri's ass.

Which he wasn't thinking about.

"You're alright, Leroy. Don't let it go to your head."


End file.
